


never good enough.

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Overthinking, Rant Fic, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, im sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: wonwoo wants to be good enough.-rant ficvent fic
Series: vent fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Kudos: 11





	never good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the new comeback
> 
> im sad so i have to do this to my bias
> 
> ily wonwoo you looked great this comeback

wonwoo loves seventeen, he really does. he doesn't know where he would be without his brothers. but, sometimes, he feels left out. he's got twelve members to talk to or hang out with but he feels so alone. 

he doesn't know why. he feels loved. he feels wanted. he feels like he belongs. yet, it still hurts. he feels like they don't really like him. he feels like the team would be better off without him. would they even notice if he left? 

he's so lonely.

why is he so lonely?

sometimes.. he feels left out. he doesn't mind it. but it keeps happening and happening. his heart hurts. it aches. he wants to be included. he wants to feel needed. 

is he even needed at all?

he never feels good enough. he's too quiet. he's an introvert and his social battery runs out quickly. he needs to be alone sometimes. yet, being alone is what hurts him the most. he stops talking when he can't seem to find his place in the conversation. he stops talking when he feels unwanted. he stops talking when he feels like he physically can't anymore.

he runs away. he hides. he doesn't want to be found.

_(find me. find me.)_

_(save me. save me.)_

he wants to be good enough.

he wants to be needed.

_(was he ever needed at all?)_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes sense lol


End file.
